


Ready or Not

by Auduna_Druitt



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Leonard McCoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta OC, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Jim, Omega OC, Original Character(s), Polyamory, mentions of shitty parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/pseuds/Auduna_Druitt
Summary: Leonard and his boyfriends receive some unexpected news.





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting in the doctor’s office with Alex and Jackson, Leonard kept going over everything in his mind. The petite blonde omega’s heats were irregular anyway, maybe he just missed two in a row…he said it had happened before. They were probably worried about nothing. The doctor would come back and tell them everything was normal and they’d be on their way. He slipped his arm around the omega’s shoulders and gave him a gentle squeeze.

The door opened and the greying doctor walked in with a smile. Leonard want to sigh with relief. There was no way it was bad news, not with the look on his face. 

“Jackson, I have your test results back.”

The blonde looked up and squeezed Alex’s hand, “What’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing at all.”

Jackson smiled and sighed as the doctor sat down, “So it’s just my body being it’s weird self?”

“Actually your body is working just fine. In fact you’re pregnant.”

Leonard felt like he’d gotten the wind knocked out of him all of a sudden. Jackson, his little omega, was pregnant. He wanted to be happy. He wanted to jump for joy. He was gonna be a daddy…but he couldn’t. Jackson had turned white as a sheet and was shrinking back in his seat and Leonard knew why. Jackson had said he wasn’t sure he wanted kids.

He could feel Jackson begin to shake and pulled his attention back to the conversation. 

“I take it this was unexpected?”

Leonard nodded, “Yeah, We thought he was sterile…haven’t been using any contraceptives…”

“What…what are our options?” Leonard asked rubbing a hand over Jackson’s back.

“The choice can be made to carry to term and raise the child or put him or her up for adoption. The other option is to terminate the pregnancy. The choice is yours. You don’t have to make it today. Should you choose to terminate, that’s a decision that should be made sooner rather than later.”

“We’ll have to think about it and discuss it…we have to tell Jim…” 

Jim.

The fourth piece of their quartet. His bondmate. The man sitting out in the car waiting for them to come back out. 

“When you’ve made your decision, give us a call to either set up your first prenatal appointment or the abortion.”

With that the doctor gave them a handful of pamphlets and saw them out the door. Alex helped Jackson to the car and as soon as the doors closed he broke down and sobbed into Alex’s shoulder.

Jim frowned at him and looked back at Jackson, “What happened? What’s wrong?”

Slipping his hand in Jim’s Leonard shook his head. “Nothing is wrong. He’s fine…he’s pregnant.” He said softly.

“He’s…But I thought…”

“We all did. Guess we were wrong.”

Leonard drove home listening to the sound of Jackson sobbing quietly. Jim had reached back and was holding Jackson’s hand. This was going to be one of the most difficult things he’d ever done. Hide his excitement from his boyfriends…He couldn’t let Jackson know how much he wanted this baby. He didn’t want to influence his decision. His body his choice. He knew that no matter what happened he would support Jackson’s decision but he also knew how much it would hurt though if Jackson chose to terminate the pregnancy.

Pulling into the driveway he parked the car and unlocked the door. Jackson shuffled in and went straight to his and Alex’s bedroom. Jim and Alex followed him into the house and the three of them stood just inside the door. 

“I’m gonna go make tea. Anyone want tea? Or maybe cookies? Do we have oatmeal…and where did I put the peanut butter….” he trailed off as he headed into the kitchen. Gathering up all the ingredients and bowls he set to making a batch of cookies. Before the batter was done Jim walked in. 

“Jacks gonna be okay?”

“Yeah. He’ll be fine. Just needs to think. Don’t touch the batter! I’m not going back to the doctor today…”

Jim stepped over to him and wrapped his arms around him. “How are you?”

“I’m fine.”

“Liar. You’re stress baking cookies I can’t eat.”

“Okay fine. Maybe I’m worried about Jacks. It’s just a lot to process for him so suddenly.”

They stand there with Leonard leaning against the counter their arms wrapped firmly around the other. Leonard’s mind wandering to a conversation he’d had with Jim just a few days before. 

> _Laying in the bed trailing his fingertips lightly over Leonard’s chest, Jim looked up at the brunette. “Can I ask you a question?”_
> 
> _Leonard smiled, “Anything.”_
> 
> _“Would you…could we… I mean if you want…”_
> 
> _“Spit it out Jim.”_
> 
> _“I want to have a baby.”_

Leonard rubbed his hand over Jim’s back and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “How are you?”

“I’m fine, worried about Jacks, but I’m fine.” He laid his head against Leonard’s chest, “What do you think he’s going to do?”

“I’m not sure Jim.”

“We’ll support him no matter what.”

“We will…” Leonard swayed slightly on the spot, “Jim?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want him to keep the baby? Honest answer.”

Jim was quiet for a few moments and then nodded, “Yeah. I do. Do you?”

“I do… I really do.”

“He has to want it too.”

Leonard nods, “Yeah, I know..”

After a few minutes silence just the two of them standing in the kitchen Jim pulled back. “I’m gonna go check on him. You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah. Of course. I’ll finish the cookies.”

Jim kissed him on the cheek and gave him a quick squeeze before heading off to the bedroom. Leonard went back to his cookies  and a few moments later Alex joined him. Neither spoke. Alex danced around him as he started doing the dishes and cleaning up the slight mess Leonard had made while baking. Once the last of the cookies were in the oven and the kitchen was otherwise clean Alex took a seat at the bar with a mug of coffee.

“When did you make coffee?” Leonard asked frowning across the bar at him.

“Few minutes ago? Help yourself.”

Grabbing a mug from the cabinet Leonard poured himself a cup of coffee. “Cookie?” he asked turning to the bar and nudging a plate of cookies toward the other brunette. Alex took a cookie and gave him a nod. Leonard could help but feel a little awkward, what was he supposed to say?  _“I’m sorry I knocked up your boyfriend”?_  It wasn’t exactly true. He wished it was an easier choice for Jackson. He wished it was a happier time for him. 

He drank his coffee while trying to figure out what to say. It was down to the last few drops before Alex spoke.

“Are you and Jim going to keep trying?”

“Hmm? What?” Leonard asks looking up from his empty mug. “Oh…I…I don’t know. We’ll have to talk about it and I guess maybe…maybe it depends on what Jacks decides.”

A couple minutes  later Jim appeared in the door. Leonard looked up and set his coffee mug aside. “Hey, how is he?”

“He asked for some time alone.”

The three of them ate a quiet dinner of leftovers that night. Alex took a plate in to Jackson and they didn’t see either of them until the next morning. Leonard and Jim had settled in the living room and both looked up when Alex walked down the stairs with the nights dishes in his hands.  When they looked up he just shook his head, Jacks wasn’t ready to talk.

Over the next few days Leonard tried getting back to his normal routine but he couldn’t get his mind off of Jackson. He had so much he wanted to say to him but he didn’t know how to say it. Jim and Alex took turns sitting with Jackson when he needed company but he never asked for Leonard. 

A week after they got the news Jim came into the kitchen where Leonard was helping chop vegetables for dinner. “He’s asking for you.”

Leonard didn’t look up until Jim wrapped an arm around his waist. “Babe? He’s asking for you.”

He stilled the knife in his hand and looked to Jim. “He wants to see me?” he asked quietly.

“Yes.”

Leonard glanced at Alex and then back at Jim before setting the knife down and pulling his apron off. Jim stepped aside and Leonard walked past him toward the stairs. Up the stairs and over to the bedroom Leonard took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door and opened it a crack. “Jacks? Jim said you wanted to see me?”

The blonde looked over at him from his seat at the foot of the bed. “Sit with me?”

Giving him a small smile he walked in and sat down on the bed beside him. He left a space between them unsure of how Jackson would react to him sitting too close. He didn’t say anything because he was unsure what to say. Jackson scooted closer and leaned into his side and he relaxed a little. 

“Are you mad?” came a small voice from beside him. 

He looked down at the blonde and shook his head. “No, I’m not mad. Why would I be mad?”

“Because…I told you I was sterile…”

Leonard sighed, “Jacks, that’s not your fault. You didn’t know…We didn’t know.”

Jackson nodded a little and laid his head on Leonard’s shoulder. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Jackson spoke again. “What do you think I should do?”

Tensing up a little Leonard looked at him, “About the baby?”

“Yeah.”

“Tell me what you’re thinking?”

Jackson reached a hand over and fiddled with Leonard’s buttons on his shirt. “Been back and forth lots… No, because I’m not even sure I want to be a parent. Yes, because…I  _want_  this baby. No, because I’m a boy and it’s not right. Yes, because it’s wrong to terminate…” he sniffles a little as a tear slips down his cheek. “I hear my parents in my head telling me how wrong it is and how horrible I am. I’m unnatural…a freak…”

Leonard placed his finger under Jackson’s chin and gently lifted his face, “You are nothing of the sort. You are no more a freak than Jim is…or me even.”

Jackson sniffles again, “I’ve been thinking about it all week. W-what do….what do you think I should do?”

“I can’t and won’t tell you what to do Jacks but I will support whatever decision you make.”

Shaking his head Jackson looked into his eyes, “Please…I need to know…Do you want to keep the baby?”

Leonard’s breath caught. His mind was screaming YES and it took every ounce of control he had not to actually say it out loud. “Jackson, I don’t want to sway you. I don’t want you to do something you don’t want just to make me happy…”

“But it’s your baby too. Please  _alpha_ , I need to know…”

It was a dirty trick and Jackson knew it. Leonard couldn’t resist him when he did that. He looked down at his hand and sighed. “Yes Jacks…I’d really like to keep the baby.” he said quietly.

Jackson stood to his feet and shifted to stand in front of him. He placed a hand on either side of Leonard’s face and Leonard looked up at him, “That’s all I needed to know…I want to keep it too.”

“Really? You aren’t just saying that because I said…”

Jackson shook his head, “No. I’ve talked to Jim and Alex and they both helped me to figure out what  _I_ wanted. I just wanted to be sure it was what  _you_  wanted.”

Leonard smiled a relieved smile and wrapped his arms around Jackson. “Jacks, I want you to be happy. If that means we keep the baby then that’s what we’ll do…”

“And if I had said I wanted to terminate?”

“I’d have been right there with you holding your hand.”

Jackson smiles and wraps his arms around Leonard’s neck. “I love you all so much. I’m glad I have the three of you.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Seven weeks later the four of them were sitting in the big bed in the third bedroom snuggled up together when Jim broke the silence. “Can we tell yet?”

Leonard looked back over his shoulder at him, “Tell what?”

“Can we tell people yet? I almost let it slip to Chris today.”

“Almost let what slip?” Leonard asked a little absentmindedly rubbing a hand over Jackson’s arm.

“The baby?”

“Yeah. He asked how we’d been and I said something about Jacks going to the doctor the other day…”

“Oh, well I think it would be safe to tell them…and mama. Wouldn’t tell anyone else just yet.”

“Can I text them?”

“Why don’t we discuss that together…in the morning?”

Jim nodded and snuggled up into Leonard’s side. The brunette smiled and pulled him closer being careful not to disturb Jackson asleep on his other side.

The next afternoon they sent out a group text to Phil, Chris, Winona, Mama McCoy, and both of Alex’s parents. Eleanora was the first to call and congratulate the four of them. Leonard spent the next hour or so on the phone with her while Jim and Alex text their parents back and swore them all to secrecy at least for the time being. It wasn’t until Leonard returned from the other room that he noticed Jackson was missing from the living room.

Something was wrong and he knew it. He could smell it in the air. Jackson was upset about something and it didn’t take him long to figure it out.

“Mom, Chris, and Phil are all really excited. They said they wouldn’t tell anyone until we said it was okay. Rosie doesn’t count though right? Who’s she gonna tell? The dogs at the dog park?”

Alex shook his head and set his phone aside. “My parents can’t wait to come down and see the baby. Told them that would be a while longer and they were welcome to come down before that….” He paused and looked over at Leonard. “What? What is it? I know that face. What did mama say?”

“Mama is thrilled.” Leonard sighed, “I’m gonna go check on Jacks.”

Alex frowned, “What do you mean? He’s right…” he glanced over to the chair Jackson had been sitting in that was now empty. “Shit.”

Leonard shook his head, “It’s okay. I’ll handle this one.”

He headed up the stairs to Alex and Jackson’s room to find the door standing open and the bedroom empty. Frowning slightly he went down the hall to his and Jim’s room and opened the door. “Jacks? You in here baby?”

There was a faint whimper from the pile of blankets on the bed. Leonard walked over and shifted Sunny off the bed so he could sit on the edge. The large cat glared up at him before wandering off out the open door. Leonard pulled the blankets back a little until he found the familiar blonde curls. “Hey there, are you okay?” he asked softly running his hand through the curls.

Jackson shook his head. Or at least Leonard thought he shook his head. It was kind of hard to tell with all the blankets around him. 

“This about your folks?”

Jackson sniffled and nodded. Leonard pulled the blankets back more and pulled Jackson over into his lap. The blonde curled into him and cried into his shoulder while he rocked him gently. “I’m sorry baby. I know this is hard for you without your family. Mama said you can call her anytime you need to talk. If you have any questions…”

“Thank you.” Jackson sniffled. “Mama is sweet.”

Leonard smiled and hugged him tight. “She has her moments. She does love you and can’t wait to see us as soon as we can get out there to see her.”

Nodding Jackson smiled, “I can’t wait to see her either.”

Over the next couple of weeks Jackson spent a lot of time in front of the mirror. By the third week he pouted every time he walked by anything reflective and refused to look at himself in a mirror. It wasn’t until Leonard witnessed Jackson refusing his weekly progress photo and heading to his room that he began to notice something was off with the omega. 

Leonard had been headed out the door when he saw it happen but didn’t have time to stop. He left Alex to deal with the moody omega and headed to work. By midafternoon he couldn’t get Jackson out of his head. The way he had looked when he retreated up to his room…

Leonard spoke with Phil and after making a few arrangements he was able to leave early. The whole way home he went over that morning and the night before in his mind. Had one of them said something? Had one of them  _not_  said something? Had he missed something somehow? Was it him or was it Jim or Alex? Maybe he’d not been giving Jackson enough attention…

By the time he pulled into the driveway he was sure he’d done something wrong but couldn’t imagine what. Walking in the front door he could tell Jackson was still upset. The whole house smelled like the omega but the thing that really caught his attention was the fact that there was a sheet over the mirror in the entry. 

Dropping his things in his room he frowned when he saw the mirror over the dresser had been covered as well. As he made his way through the house looking for Jackson he couldn’t help but notice all the mirrors were covered. Picking up his phone before heading up the stairs he dialed Jim’s number. 

_“Hey babe, how’s your day going?”_

“Are you planning to paint the house or something?”

_“Uhh…no. Why?”_

“There are sheets over every mirror in the house.”

_“There are? That’s weird. Maybe Alex did it?”_

“I’ll call him and ask. Love you Jimmy.”

_“Love you too babe.”_

After saying their goodbyes he dialed Alex at the cafe. Once he explained the situation Alex told him that he was leaving early and he would call Jim and let him know that he was going to pick him up early as well. They needed to have a family meeting.

Leonard wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Obviously it was important or Alex wouldn’t be leaving early or calling a family meeting. Leonard just couldn’t figure out what it could possibly be. He busied himself in the kitchen making cookies until he heard the front door open. Wiping his hands on a kitchen towel he walked into the living room to find Jim and Alex. 

Alex looked at him, “Jacks?”

“In your bedroom.”

Alex headed up the stairs to the bedroom leaving Jim and Leonard in the living room. Leonard moved over to the couch and Jim settled beside him snuggling up to him. “What’s going on?”

“I’m not sure Jim.”

It was a few minutes before Alex came back down with Jackson behind him wrapped tightly in a thick blanket. He lead the blond over to the couch and sat him down in the chair before settling in the arm of the chair himself. Jackson curled up in the chair and pulled the blanket up to hide. Leonard frowned and looked at Alex. “What’s going on Alex?”

Alex turned to Jackson, “You okay baby?”

Jackson nodded but didn’t say anything. 

“Jacks…baby…why did you cover the mirrors?” Alex asked gently.

Whimpering Jackson shook his head, “It’s stupid. You’ll laugh…”

Leonard sits forward in his seat, “We won’t Jacks. Promise we won’t.”

The small blonde omega glanced up at them and slowly pulled the blanket down a little. “I don’t have a bump yet…”  

“You don’t have a bump….” Alex slipped an arm around Jackson and kissed him on the forehead, “Baby, you do have a bump. It’s just a little one but you do have one.”

Jackson shook his head and put a hand over his belly, “I don’t…It’s still flat.”

Leonard slid off the couch and over to the chair. “Let me see.” he said softly reaching for the blanket. Jackson hesitated for a moment and then slowly pulled the blanket open. Smiling Leonard rubbed a hand over Jackson’s arm while the other slid up his shirt and settled on his belly. “Jacks, you do have a bump baby. It’s not much yet but it is growing.”

“But I don’t see anything?”

Alex smiled and slid off the arm of the chair. “Hang on baby. I have something to show you.”

Leonard slid into the chair with Jackson and pulled him into his lap while they waited for Alex to come back. When he returned he had a book in his hands. “This is what I’ve been doing with the photos I’ve been taking of you every week…” He said as he handed the book to him.

Taking the book Jackson flipped it open and stared at the first photo. “This is….the day after I decided to keep the baby?”

Alex nodded, “Sure is. Look at your belly, then versus now baby. Tell me you don’t have a bump.”

Jackson rubbed a hand over his middle and stared at the photo, “I have a bump?” He smiled a little and looked up at Leonard, “I have a bump…”


	3. Chapter 3

 

With Jackson’s baby bump came a few other things he hadn’t expected.

First was the snoring. It go so bad that Leonard couldn’t sleep in the same room with him.

Then the cramps started and there were many days where Jim or Alex would come home and find Leonard sitting on the bed or the couch rubbing Jackson’s sore muscles or carefully massaging his back.

One night Leonard got home after a particularly long day and found both Jim and Alex asleep in the third bedroom. After checking Alex and Jacks’ bedroom for the pregnant omega he headed to his and Jim’s room. Dropping his bag at the door he headed into the bathroom. He stopped in the doorway when he saw his tiny omega standing in front of the full length mirror on the bathroom wall wearing nothing but one of Leonard’s button up shirts.

“What are you still doing up baby?”

Jacks gave a start and blushed a little turning to face him. “Couldn’t sleep. Need you.”

Leonard walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him. “What are you doing in here?”

“I was…wanted to see…”

Pressing a kiss to Jacks’ forehead Leonard smiled, “What is it baby?”

“I’m getting stretch marks…” Jacks whines softly burying his face in Leonard’s chest.

“Oh sugar. That happens as your belly grows and the baby gets bigger.”

“I know…I just…you’ll still love me even when I’m all gross and big as a whale with lots of ugly stretch marks?” he mumbles.

“Why in the world do you think that would make me love you any less? You are my beautiful little omega and you’re carrying my baby…if you’re really worried about stretch marks I can rub some coconut oil on your belly.”

“That sounds nice.”

“And I will kiss each and every one of them. You’re growing my baby…our baby in there.”

Jacks’ face turned bright red and he snuggled up even closer. “You’re the best.”

From that day on Leonard, Jim, or Alex would rub Jacks’ body down with coconut oil a couple times a day. Jim particularly enjoyed rubbing Jacks down and when he was home the other two would step aside and let him. Since finding out Jacks was pregnant Jim and Leonard had stopped trying to get pregnant and Jim was definitely upset about it. He said he understood but Leonard could tell he was jealous of the other omega so Leonard was more than willing to let them spend as much time together as they wanted.

As much time as both Leonard and Jim spent with their pregnant boyfriend it was Alex that felt the baby kick for the first time. He and Jacks were laying on the couch together and Alex was resting his head on Jacks’ bump when the baby kicked him. Jim pouted for the rest of the night because he missed it and the baby just didn’t seem to want to show off for him.

It was a few weeks later that Jim was laying on the bed rubbing coconut oil on Jacks’ belly and talking to the baby when the baby kicked at his hand. Jim froze and grinned, “The baby kicked me…”

Jacks smiled and rubbed a hand through Jim’s hair. “She likes her papa Jim.”

“Think so?”

“Yeah, she hasn’t done that for anyone else yet.”

Jim wouldn’t stop beaming and told everyone who would listen that the baby had kicked his hand when he talked to her. Leonard was glad it had been him he couldn’t stand how sad Jim seemed when he’d missed the first kick.

While Jacks was pregnant Jim was still having his monthly heats. Every month he and Len would hide themselves away in his and Jim’s bedroom until Jim was through his heat and dead to the world. Normally he would stay with Jim until he woke and had fully recovered but two to three days with little to no contact with Jacks was more than he could handle and had to get back to him as soon as he possibly could.

Around the six month mark Leonard woke in the middle of the night to Jacks squirming beside him pouting. Reaching over he rubbed his hand over Jacks’ arm. “Something wrong baby?”

“Hiccups…” he mumbled and snuggled up to Leonard as best he could.

“You have the hiccups?”

Jacks shook his head, “The baby does….and it’s keeping me awake…”

Rolling over Leonard pulled Jacks back against him and rubbed a hand over his belly. “I’m sorry baby.”

Behind him Jim whimpered in his sleep and he shifted closer to him. Before long Jacks fell back asleep with Leonard slowly rubbing his hand over his belly. Leonard smiled and fell asleep with his nose buried in Jacks’ curls.

About a month later the four of them piled into the car and headed off to Bloomingdale for a long weekend with Mama. It didn’t take long for them to realize the four hour drive was going to take considerably longer than that when Jacks asked to stop for a bathroom just outside of the city. Not half an hour later Alex looked over at Jim, “Len pull over…”

“Why? What is it?”

“Jim’s gonna puke.”

Leonard pulled over as quickly as he could and Jim almost fell out of the car in his haste to get out. When he straightened up and got back in the car Alex handed him a tissue, “You okay Jim?”

“Yeah…just carsick…”

Leonard turned in his seat to look at him, “You sure darlin’?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. Do you have any dramamine babe?”

Shaking his head Leonard reached back and put a hand on Jim’s knee. “Sorry sugar.”

“It’s okay. I’ll be fine.”

Leonard sighed and patted his knee before turning back around and looking at Alex in the rear view mirror, “Let me know if he looks like he’s gonna be sick again?”

Nodding Alex reached over and gently rubbed Jim’s arm. “I’ll keep an eye on him.”

They got back on the road and after three more bathroom breaks and four more puke breaks they arrived at the McCoy family farm. Alex helped a queasy Jim out of the truck while Leonard walked around the truck and helped their heavily pregnant omega out. Eleanora and Donna came down the front steps and a couple of farm hands grabbed the bags out of the back of the truck.

Alex and Jim followed after Leonard and the others. Eleanora stopped them at the door and looked Jim over. “You feeling okay Jim? You look a little green sweetheart.”

“Just a little car sick…I’ll be okay. I just need to lay down for a little while.”

“I’ll take you up to your room dear. Why don’t the rest of you boys get settled in the living room? I’ll be back down in a few and we can chat for a while before dinner.”

Donna led the others into the living room while Eleanora slipped her arm around Jim’s shoulders and took him up the stairs to the other master bedroom. Jim sat on the bed and took a deep breath.

“Can I get you anything Jim? Glass of water? Ginger ale? Crackers? I know when I had morning sickness I didn’t want to even think about food.”

“M-morning sick…n-no…I’m just car sick…”

She patted him on the hand, “If you say so sweetheart. There’s a glass in the bathroom if you decide you need some water.”

Jim nodded and laid down on the bed as Eleanora headed back down the stairs. About an hour later Leonard knocked on the door and poked his head in the bedroom. “Jim?”

The only sound he heard was a quiet snoring. He smiled and tiptoed over to the bed where Jim was sound asleep. Pulling the blanket up over him he pressed a kiss to his temple. “Good night sugar.” he whispered before slipping back downstairs to join the others.

By the end of the long weekend Jim was feeling much better and on the trip home he only needed to stop to puke three times. A couple days after they got back Jim showed up at Phil’s office during lunch. He sat down on the table and fidgeted nervously waiting for the doctor to come in.

When Phil walked in he frowned and sat down in the rolling chair. “What brings you here Jim? If this was a social visit you’d be in my office not an exam room but I’m not your doctor so this can’t be medical…”

Jim fidgeted with a string on his sleeve, “Actually, I was wondering if you could….I haven’t been feeling well and thought maybe you…”

“Not feeling well how? Has Leonard looked you over?”

“Think I’ve had a fever and been throwing up a lot. He’s been distracted lately.”

“And you didn’t go see your regular doctor?”

“No…”

“Alright, can you tell me any more? Headaches? Nausea? You said you’d been throwing up? How long?”

Jim frowned, “No headaches, a little nauseous, started over the weekend. Thought I was just carsick at first. Still felt terrible the first night but I felt a little better the next day. Got sick again on the ride home. Felt lousy ever since.”

Phil nodded and after a quick assessment and getting Jim’s vitals he called a nurse in for a blood draw. He held Jim’s hand and distracted him while she got what she needed and after Jim provided them with a urine sample as well, Phil walked him out to the car. Phil gave him a little smile and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Make sure you’re drinking plenty of fluids and rest. I’ll call you as soon as I know the results okay?”

Jim nodded, “Thanks…I’m probably just being paranoid or something. Just don’t get sick like this…ever.”

“I know. I’m sure it’s just a bug or something.”

Jim left the office feeling a little better but by the time he got home he was feeling nauseous again. Heading straight to his and Leonard’s room he curled up on the bed and clutched Leonard's pillow to his chest. The strong scent of his alpha calming him as he slowly drifted off to sleep. When he woke a couple hours later it was to a hand rubbing his back gently.

“Hey…you okay darlin’? Alex said you’d been up here since he got home.”

Jim rolled toward him and sighed, “I’m okay. Tired…but I’m okay.”

“Rough day at the gallery?”

“Didn’t go in today. Was going to work on some of my drawings but vegged out instead.”

“Alex just about has dinner ready. Sent me to wake you up.”

“What did he make?”

“I think it’s stir fry?”

Jim groaned and rolled back over clutching the pillow to him, “I’m not really hungry.”

Leonard reached over and ran his fingers through Jim’s hair, “Have you eaten at all today?”

“I had some toast this morning.”

“Jim…” Leonard said with a hint of alpha coming out in his tone.

Whimpering quietly Jim tucked his face into the pillow. Leonard sighed and rubbed his hand over Jim’s back for a few minutes before he reached up and felt his forehead. “You feeling sick sweetheart?”

“I’m fine…just not hungry.”

“Think you could at least eat a grilled cheese?”

Jim laid there quietly for a minute before nodding, “Yeah…”

Pressing a kiss to his temple Leonard shifted and slipped off the bed. “I’ll make you one. Be down in five?”

Jim nodded and listened as Leonard slipped out of the bedroom. About five minutes later he uncurled himself and slipped off the bed. Alex was just setting the plates on the table and Jacks was waddling to the table. Leonard was still in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the grilled cheese. He was about to walk into the dining room when the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it.” he said veering toward the front door.

Pulling the door open he frowned, “Phil? What are you doing here?”

“Sorry to drop by unannounced Jim but I was wondering if we could talk? Just the two of us?”

Jim nodded and stepped aside to let him in. Once the door was closed he gestured down the hall to the spare bedroom. “We can talk in there…”

Phil made his way to the bedroom and Jim paused in the dining room door. “Go ahead and start without me…”

Walking into the dining room Leonard frowned when he saw Jim walking back into the spare bedroom. “What’s going on? Jim okay?”

The bedroom door closed behind him and Jim turned to face Phil, “What’s this about? Is Chris okay? Is something wrong with mom? Or Sam? Or Aurelan?”

Phil shook his head and reached a hand out to Jim. “Everyone is fine Jim. I’m actually here about you. I got your results back and wanted to tell you myself. Didn’t want you to have to wait.”

Turning white as a sheet Jim walked to the bed on shaky legs, “W-what’s wrong with me?”

“You’re fine Jim. All your blood work came back fine…in fact I have some news that I think you’ll like.”

Jim frowned and looked up at his smiling godfather. “What is it?”

“Jim, you’re pregnant.”

“What?” Jim‘s eyes widened in surprise, “I-I can’t be…I’m on birth control…and Bones…he’s been taking the shot…we’ve been so careful…”

Phil sat on the bed beside him and put his hand over Jim’s. “Breathe Jim…”

“I’m not supposed to be…we were waiting…I took my pill…I know I did…he’s going to be mad…this wasn’t the plan…it can’t be right…the test is wrong…” Jim choked out as tears streamed down his face.

Phil wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. “I’m sorry Jim. I thought this would be happy news for you.”

Jim sniffled and wrapped his arms around Phil as he cried in his shoulder. The door opened a minute later and Leonard walked in and kneeled in front of Jim. “Jim…” he said softly putting a hand on his knee. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

He shook his head and reached for Leonard. Standing to his feet Phil stepped away and Leonard slipped onto the bed as Jim wrapped himself around him. Leonard frowned and looked up at Phil, “What happened? Is Chris okay?”

“Chris is fine…I think it would be best if Jim explains. I’m sorry Leonard…”

Jim cried himself to sleep in Leonard’s arms and clung to him for the rest of the night. The alpha called in to work early the next morning and stayed with Jim until he woke. Jim’s eyes were barely open before he started sniffling and buried his face in Leonard’s chest.

Rubbing his hand gently over Jim’s back Leonard kissed the top of his head, “Jim, sweetheart please talk to me.”

“Not ready.”

“I hate seeing you so upset sweetheart.”

Jim shook his head, “Not ready.”

“Alright. But you will tell me what’s going on eventually?”

Nodding Jim snuggled up closer, “Yeah.”


	4. Chapter 4

A month later Leonard came home to find Jim on the living room couch crying. Jim had been doing things like that for a few weeks and it was really starting to worry him. He frowned and settled in beside him, “What’s the matter darlin’?”

Jim shook his head and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “It’s dumb.”

Leonard slipped an arm around his shoulders and gave him a squeeze, “I’m sure it’s not.”

Laughing quietly Jim nodded, “It is…” He lifted his shirt a little and pointed at the fly of his jeans, “I can’t get it…”

“You can’t button your pants?” That was a new one. He’d known Jim to get upset over a lot of things but never that.

Jim shook his head. “I tried…and I tried another pair too…all that fits is my sweatpants.”

“So you’ve put on a little weight…I think we all have. Alex is a really good cook we can blame it on him.”

“It’s not that…”

Leonard frowned and rubbed his hand over Jim’s arm, “Then what is it?”

Jim fiddled with the hem of his shirt and placed a hand over his stomach. “I’m…I’m pregnant…” he said quietly.

Leonard’s hand froze in place. His mind spinning. Jacks was only about a month out from delivering and now Jim… Jim was pregnant… How? They were both still on birth control, he’d made sure of it. It was a few moments before he spoke again

“You’re pregnant?”

Jim nodded and looked down at the hand on his stomach. “Yeah…”

“How far along?”

Chewing on his lip Jim curled in on himself a little, “About two months.”

“Two months? How long have you known?”

“A month…” Jim answered quietly.

A month. He’d known for a month and not told him…not told  _them_. There was no way he’d told Jacks or Alex and they actually kept it a secret. He would have noticed. Why did Jim keep it a secret? He’d been wanting a baby. He’d been excited about Jacks’ baby.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked quietly.

Jim shrugged, “You were focused on Jacks…”

Leonard moved his hand over and rested it over Jim’s. “Did you think I wouldn’t be as excited?”

“Dunno…guess I thought maybe you would be mad at me.”

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“Because we were waiting to have a baby and I got pregnant.” Jim mumbled rubbing his thumb over Leonard’s hand.

“Did you do it on purpose?”

Jim frowned and looked up at him. “No. I mean I wanted to but I wasn’t trying to behind your back…well…that would be hard…”

Leonard laughed and pulled Jim closer. “I know what you mean sweetheart. I’m not mad. I’m actually happy. Both of my precious omegas are going to have babies and I couldn’t be happier.”

Nuzzling at Leonard’s neck Jim hummed happily. “I’m glad. Cause I really wanted to keep the baby.”

“We will darlin’, that baby is ours and it’s going to come home with us.”

* * *

A few days later Alex and Leonard had gone out for a nice dinner together while Jim stayed home with Jackson. It was the last time they would have together without the baby and they wanted to take advantage of it. They had gotten through dinner and were looking over the dessert menu when Leonard’s phone rang.  

He frowned and answered it, “Jim? Everything okay?”

_“Everything is fine…Phil’s here…He says to meet us at the hospital…Jacks is in labor…”_

Leonard’s eyes widened and he flagged down the waiter. “We’ll be there in five, we’re right around the corner…”

Hanging up the phone, he quickly settled the bill and took Alex by the hand, “It’s time…Jacks is having the baby…”

Alex took the keys from him and they headed for the car. The whole way to the hospital Leonard fidgeted and kept looking at his phone. His mind working overtime trying to think of all the things that he needed to be sure were ready. Did they have the crib put together? Were there enough diapers? Plenty of gender neutral clothes in the closet and dresser? Diaper bags? Baby monitors? Milk donor? Bottles? Car seats?

He was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice when they arrived at the hospital. Alex slipped his hand in Leonard’s and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Sweetheart, we’re here.”

The next ten minutes dragged by while they waited for Phil and their two pregnant omegas. When the car finally pulled up and Jim climbed out Leonard practically ran to the car and scooped Jacks up into his arms. Before they knew it they were settled in a room in the maternity wing of the hospital. Jim and Alex settled on a small and rather uncomfortable couch while Leonard sat at Jacks’ bedside holding his hand and talking him through each contraction.

After the first hour of Jacks crying through the contractions Leonard sent Jim and Alex to the waiting room. He didn’t want to scare Jim any more than he already was and it was hard enough for him to see their petite blonde boyfriend in so much pain and not be able to do anything about it. Part way through the night after the doctor telling them that Jacks wasn’t making much progress Leonard was getting anxious and Jacks was exhausted and still in pain.

The doctor came in during the early morning hours and checked his progress. When he finished he shook his head, “Jackson, the baby isn’t in the right position. We’re going to have to try and get it to turn.”

Jacks whined and gripped Leonard’s hand tightly. “What…what does that mean?”

Once he explained what was going to happen the doctor tried to get the baby to turn and seemed to be successful. Jacks was still struggling with his labor a few hours later and there didn’t seem to be any further progress. Eighteen hours of painful labor and little sleep had Jacks in an almost constant state of tears.

The doctor came in to check him again, “How are we doing? Think we’re ready to have a baby?”

Jacks whimpered, “Please…”

The doctor gives him a sympathetic smile and pulls on a pair of gloves, “Let’s check you out and see.”

Jacks shifted uncomfortably and winced a couple times before the doctor looked up and shook his head with a sigh. Leonard frowned and and shifted in his seat, “What is it?”

“The baby seems to be in the right positions now but…”

“Is there something wrong?”

“I’m afraid you just aren’t progressing. It looks like we’ll have to do a c-section.”

A c-section…the last thing that Jacks had wanted was to go under the knife. The IV had been bad enough but surgery. It was not in Jacks’ plan at all and it scared the hell out of Leonard too. He knew they did it every day. Routine surgery. Fully trained staff. They were in the best hospital with the best staff he could have asked for.

The next few minutes went by in a blur as Jacks was quickly whisked away to surgery and Leonard was left standing in the room alone holding a pair of scrubs and shoe covers. He quickly changed into the scrubs and anxiously waited for a nurse to come for him to take him back to the operating room. He didn’t need her to show him the way. He could smell his distressed omega all the way from his room.

Leonard was given a short stool to sit on beside Jacks’ head and he immediately started whispering reassurances to him. Telling him how wonderful he’d been through everything, that their baby would soon be there and everything was going to be just fine. Jacks was shaking like a leaf as they started. Leonard rubbed his hand over Jacks’ hair and smiled at him, “It’s going to be just fine sweetheart. We’ll have our baby boy in our arms in just a little while.”

Jacks looks up at him with a tear rolling down his face, “Name?” he says almost in a whisper.

“Have we decided on one?”

“No…”  
  
“Well my daddy’s name was David. Jim’s was George, and then there’s our names…”

Jacks gives him a smile, “Horatio Tiberius?”

Laughing Leonard shakes his head, “Anything but that.”

They talked quietly and though Jacks was still shaking it wasn’t from fear or nerves. After a few more minutes passed they heard the sound of their baby crying and Leonard smiled and rubbed his hand over Jacks’ hair, “He’s here…” He whispered.

“Is he okay? Is he healthy? Can I see him?”

Leonard smiled at him, “Soon baby…”

“I need to know…what does he look like? Does he have hair? Is he bald?”

“Want me to see?”

“Please…”

Leaning down to kiss him on the forehead Leonard smiled and stood to his feet. “Be right back.”

Jacks gave a little nod and closed his eyes as Leonard walked over to where the nurses were assessing the baby. He smiled down at the infant and shook his head. “Well what do you know? He was right…”

Leonard watched over the baby while the nurses cleaned and weighed it. Once they were finished assessing they wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed the bundle to him. He’d barely had a chance to turn around when suddenly he was being whisked out of the operating room and back to Jacks’ room.

“What’s going on? What’s happening?” He asked the nurse as she turned to walk from the room.

“I’m sorry. Your boyfriend is in crisis…the doctor will come talk to you as soon as he can.” She said before rushing out the door leaving him alone in the room with the baby.

Holding the baby to his chest he stared at the door unsure what to do. Jacks was in trouble and he didn’t know what or how. Didn’t know if he was going to make it. How was he going to explain this to Jim and Alex? How was he supposed to explain it to their baby? Was their child going to grow up not knowing it’s father? He had promised Jacks that everything was going to be just fine and now his life was in danger.

After a while a nurse took the baby to the nursery and he joined Alex and Jim in the waiting room. He was pacing when the doctor finally walked in after what felt like hours.   
  
“Mister McCoy?”

Turning on his heel Leonard spun around to face him, “Yes? How is he? Is he okay? What happened? Can I see him?”

“He’s going to be just fine. He’s in recovery now you’ll be able to see him in a couple of hours. If you’ll come with me to the conference room I’ll explain what happened.”

Three hours later they were standing around the bed of their curly haired boyfriend when he opened his eyes with a whimper, “Hurts…”

Leonard let out a relieved sigh and leaned over to kiss him on the forehead, “We’ll get you something for the pain.”

Jacks nodded and looked around, “Where is he?”

“Who sweetheart? We’re all here…”

Jacks’ eyes widened and Leonard could smell the shift to distress, “Where’s the baby? Is he okay? Did something happen?”

Sitting down on the bed beside him Leonard gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay sweetheart. The baby is just fine. Happy and healthy and beautiful. The nurse will bring her in a little later.”

His expression shifted quickly and he looked from Leonard to Alex, “Her? It’s-it’s a girl?”

Alex laughed softly and nodded, “It is. A beautiful baby girl.”

Settling back on the bed Jacks groaned and winced. “Ow…” He frowned and placed his hand over his stomach. “What’d they do? I didn’t think it was supposed to hurt this much.

Leonard reached out and stroked Jacks’ hair gently, “Sweetheart, there’s something we need to tell you.”

Easing down on the foot of the bed Jim rubbed his hand over Jacks’ shin while Alex settled in the chair beside the bed. Jacks frowned and looked from one to the other. “What is it? Is it bad?”

“Jacks, baby, there was a….complication. After they got the baby out you started hemorrhaging. They had to find the bleed and stop it and…” He paused and looked at the other two before slipping his hand in Jacks’. “They had to perform a hysterectomy…”

Jacks stared at him as he processed. It took him a few minutes before his lip started trembling and tears slipped down his cheeks. “You mean I c-can’t…”

“I’m afraid not darlin’.” Leonard said softly rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand.

Wrapping his arms around a pillow Jacks sobbed into it while his three boyfriends sat helplessly at his side. After a while his sobs quieted and he peered over the pillow. “I-I can’t have…I can’t have more…”

Leonard shook his head. “I’m sorry sweetheart.”

“I wasn’t sure I wanted kids and now….now I can’t have any more…” Jacks sniffled. “And I didn’t even get to decide….”

“I know baby, I’m so sorry.”

Jacks held his arms out to Leonard and the alpha moved closer to hold him while he cried. Leonard held him as close as he could without hurting him until he calmed. Easing him back on the bed Leonard looked over as the door opened and a nurse walked in with their little pink bundle. “Is daddy ready to meet his girl?”

Jacks sniffled a little and nodded holding his arms out, “Please…”

The nurse slipped her into his arms careful not to disturb her too much. Looking down at the tiny baby girl Jacks smiled as a tear slipped down his cheek. She yawned and opened her eyes to look at him. “Hi…I’m your daddy…”


End file.
